Swordfighters
Creator: Ghastly. Editors: Cosmobo, Ghastly. Writers: Ghastly. Air Date: 28. 08. 2015 Episode: 29 Season: 3 Series: Channel Chasers Transcript note that this episode was suppoused to be finished AGES ago, September to be in fact! But due to The Empire of The Wolf. I had to delay it until now... So, here it is and enjoy! episode starts off on a bench with the main characters. SpongeBob: Did it actually need to take that long to get us here? gets thrown a message. Bit my GSCE tailfin signed by Ghost. Sandy: Where are we now? SpongeBob: I don't know, but it looks like Japan. Squidward: Japan? SpongeBob: What's the matter, Squid? Squidward: I remember Japan from a long time ago... in the summer of '83. SpongeBob: Okay. I don't want to hear the story. some ginger teen and a black, small haired girl following him decide to barge into the group. Squidward: Hey! What's the matter with you two? Ichigo: Oh, sorry... squid. Squidward: I'm an octopus, ginger. Ichigo: Well, that kinda makes sense. My name is Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki. SpongeBob: A pleasure to meet you, Mr Kurosaki. Patrick: What's your name? Rukia: My name is Rukia Kuchiki. Patrick (clicks tongue.): Nice. Rukia: Thank you, strange sea adorable sea creature. Patrick (whispering to SpongeBob): She called me adorable! SpongeBob: I guessed, Pat. So, where this place? Rukia: You guys are in Karakura Town. It's where "he" lives. Ichigo: Oi, at least I don't point at you when I say you live in the Soul Society. Squidward: Sounds emo. except Rukia laughs at that joke as she looks sharply at Ichigo for laughing, in which keeps on doing. SpongeBob: Sorry, but we must dash. We've got another-- Sandy: SpongeBob, we haven't yet seen the whole town yet to go. Squidward: It could have music! Mr Krabs: It could have businesses that I could take over and make money! Patrick: It could have... I don't know what else it could have. SpongeBob: Okay, fine... But at the first sight of trouble, we get the heck out of here. walk into the downtown areas of Karakura Town, Ichigo and Rukia are the tour guides and the crew that SpongeBob has with him are the tourists. SpongeBob: Alright. I'm convinced. This place is cool as ice. Rukia: SpongeBob, this is the smallest part of the smallest town here. This is only one part of a puzzle. SpongeBob: Rukia, I didn't get that. I didn't get that because how the hell am I speaking Japanese? Rukia: That I can't understand... Ichigo: Sponge Boy? Did you take Japanese before you came here? SpongeBob: I don't even know what language it is supposed to be. Ghastly: However, I think I can explain. team turn around to find Ghastly, from previous episodes behind them. Ghastly: Did you miss me? all end up in a cafe, drinking their drinks. Ghastly: So, SpongeBob. The reason you can speak Japanese is because you and Patrick have been in the Tardis and it has a translation matrix. Translates anything or anyone to your own language. So, we're all talking Japanese but it translates to English. SpongeBob: Good. Now I don't have to complain as they can't hear. Rukia: SpongeBob, at least everybody has an establishment of English. So, I bet I would be able to hear whatever your saying. Sandy: Wait, wait. Wait. What are you (pointing to Ghastly) doing? Ghastly: Don't you worry, Sandy. I'm hear from the last episode. Come on guys, we've got to go to our next place. then hear a massive bang noise, Rukia's phone goes off. Rukia: Crap. Sorry, but we've gotta go. Come on, Ginger! Ichigo: Shut up. Call me Ginger again and I will slice you up for dinner. get out of their keigos and run towards the source of the problem. Ghastly winks because he knows what they are doing. He teleports the others as he leaves. Ghastly: See you in the next special!!! Category:Episodes Category:Cosmobo Category:Channel Chasers Category:Transcripts Category:The Imperial Ghost Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Channel Chasers Episodes Category:2015 Category:Episodes written by The Imperial Ghost